Hitmontop
Hitmontop, labeled, The Clumsy Fighter started out as a Tyrouge and later evolved to Hitmontop. He was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Handstand Pokemon *Type: Fighting *Height: 4'07" *Weight: 105.8 lbs *Ability: Technician *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Moves **Rolling Kick **Triple Kick ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality *In the multiple endings of Total Pokemon World Tour, Hitmontop was meant to win over Wigglytuff Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery hitmontop pokedex 3D.png|Hitmontop in Pokedex 3D hitmontop go.png|Hitmontop in Pokemon Go hitmontop kalos back.png|Hitmontop's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations hitmontop kalos.png|Hitmontop's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations hitmontop new party.png|Hitmontop's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations hitmontop old party.png|Hitmontop's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations hitmontop unova back.png|Hitmontop's back sprite in the Fifth Generation hitmontop unova.png|Hitmontop's front sprite from the Fifth Generation hitmontop unova back.gif|Hitmontop's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation hitmontop unova.gif|Hitmontop's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation hitmontop shuffle.png|Hitmontop in Pokemon Shuffle hitmontop rumble.png|Hitmontop in Pokemon Rumble hitmontop hgss ow.png|Hitmontop's Over World sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver hitmontop md 2.png|Hitmontop in Mystery Dungeon 2 hitmontop md.png|Hitmontop's Mystery Dungeon Tile hitmontop sinnoh back.png|Hitmontop's back sprite in the Fourth Generation hitmontop hgss.png|Hitmontop's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver hitmontop dp.png|Hitmontop's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl hitmontop trozei.gif|Hitmontop in Pokemon Trozei hitmontop hoen back.png|Hitmontop's back sprite in the Third Generation hitmontop emerald.gif|Hitmontop's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald hitmontop rs.png|Hitmontop's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire hitmontop johto back.png|Hitmontop's back sprite in the Second Generation hitmontop crystal.gif|Hitmontop's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal hitmontop silver.png|Hitmontop's sprite in Pokemon Silver hitmontop gold.png|Hitmontop's sprite in Pokemon Gold hitmontop premiere.jpg|Hitmontop's Premiere Pokemon Card in the Neo Discovery Expansion hitmontop wizard black star promo.jpg|Hitmontop's card in the Wizard Black Star Promo Expansion hitmontop aquapolis.jpg|Hitmontop's card in the Aquapolis Expansion hitmontop unseen forces.png|Hitmontop's card in the Unseen Forces Expansion hitmontop legends awakened.png|Hitmontop's card in the Legends Awakened Expansion hitmontop hgss card.png|Hitmontop's card from the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Expansion hitmontop call of legends.png|Hitmontop's card from the Call of Legends Expansion hitmontop furious fists.png|Hitmontop's card from the Furious Fists Expansion hitmontop bruno.jpg|Bruno's Hitmontop card in the Japanese Pokemon Vs. Expansion hitmontop anime model.png|Hitmontop's model for the Pokemon Anime hitmontop anime.png|Hitmontop in the Pokemon Anime hitmontop manga.png|Hitmontop in the Pokemon Manga hitmontop oa.png|Hitmontop's Original Artwork in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver hitmontop oa gs.png|Hitmontop's Original Artwork in Pokemon Gold and Silver hitmontop dream.png|Hitmontop's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Johto Pokemon Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Skills Zygarde